


Paranormal The Story

by jackson_nicole



Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actors Rose Brady and Dylan O'Brien of MTV's hit series, Teen Wolf, have since moved in together after filming. Shortly after Dylan finishes his filming for new movie 'Maze Runner', Rose gets a job of her own. A spooky ghost hunting movie, that is very 'Paranormal Activity'. As she and Dylan accept the roles, things begin to change.</p><p> </p><p>(Please also note this is a fiction. Any other shows I claim to have been in is all for the storyline. <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, so you think you're all knowing now? You know me so well?" I said. Dylan looked at me.

"Yeah. Actually, I do." He spat.

"Since when? Hmm? I'm not the one who was caught with a girl _all over me_!" I shouted, getting in his face.

"That wasn't what how it looked! I told you!" Dylan shouted back. I hurled my hand toward his face, to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist. I glared at him. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Damnit!" I pulled away, looking at my script. "I can't remember the line."

Dylan chuckled. "Baby, we've done this 5 times." He said, sitting back on the bed. I giggled and flipped through the pages.

"Maybe it's because I'm staring at my beautiful boyfriend and I got distracted." I said. touching his cheek. Dylan took my hand and kissed my palm, then pulled my to him. I giggled and straddled him, setting my script on the nightstand. Dylan chuckled and slid his hands up my legs, resting on my waist.

"Okay, tell me about this movie again? It sounds lame..." He said.

"Oh! Mr. Big Box Office..." I said, smirking. "I just got my start from Reign and Teen Wolf. This is my first movie. Please be supportive."

"I am. I am. I just want you to do the right movies. That's all." He said.

"This is the best movie I've been pitched." I said. "Besides, they are still deciding on who they want."

"I want you to get the part, but I don't want it to flop." Dylan said. I cupped his face and kissed him.

"If I'm offered a better role, I'll take it instead of this one, ok?" I said. Dylan nodded. I smiled. "Now...Mr. O'Brien...I do believe you have to go to work."

Dylan chuckled. "Not for 3 more hours..." He said, smirking. I giggled. Dylan chuckled and flipped me onto my back. I squeaked and giggled.

"Dylan...Last time we did this before you had to work...You were late..." I said, threading my hands through his hair.

"Yes, but that was 1 hour before...Now...We have 3..." He smirked. I giggled and kissed him. Dylan slipped his hands under my shorts. I shivered and sighed.

"If you're late again, I'm not taking the blame again..." I giggled. Dylan smirked.

"Promise."  
~  
2 hours later, Dylan was finishing up getting ready to leave. I laid on our bed, wrapped in a sheet, watching him put on his shoes.

"So, when will you be back?" I asked. Dylan glanced at me and chuckled.

"End of the week. 4 days. It's just filming bonus stuff for Maze Runner." He said. I sighed.

"I'm not sure I have enough money for my replacement boyfriend..." I giggled. Dylan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You're funny, babe." He said. I giggled.

"That's why you love me." I said, stretching out. Dylan leaned over.

"Unfortunately." He said, kissing me quickly. He stood and I got up. I tightened the sheet and followed him to the front door. Dylan pulled on his jacket.

"You'll call when you get to the set?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"As always. Promise. You'll call me if anything goes wrong here?"

"Promise." I said. I watched him pack his last minute things and my smile faded. Dylan looked up at me.

"Hey, Rose..." He came to me. I sighed. "Come on, babe."

"I just hate when you leave for so long. It's really lonely here all alone in this big house..." I said. Dylan pulled me closer, slipping a hand into my hair and one on my hip.

"Rose. It's only going to be a few days. Invite Holland or Crystal or Adelaide over." Dylan said.

"They're all busy. I called yesterday." I said. Dylan kissed me.

"Ill be home before you know it. Okay?" He said, smiling. I smiled and nodded. I gripped his wrist.

"I love you." I said. Dylan smiled.

"I love you too." Outside, a horn honked. "That's me. I have to go."

Dylan kissed me and grabbed his bags. I opened the door. He started to leave but I grabbed his arm. He turned, coming back to me. I cupped his face and kissed him, deeply. Dylan kissed me back and smiled. I giggled and slid my thumbs over his bottom lip.

"I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too." I kissed him one more time, then let him go. I watched him go down the stairs, holding up my sheet. He got down to the town car and put his bags in the trunk. He turned back and waved. I smiled and waved back. He got in the car and the car took off. I sighed and shut the door.

"Aylee! Kenna! Here, girls!" I called. The manic clicking on the tile floor sounded. Barking came, then around the corner came our two cocker retriever puppies. I smiled and went to the kitchen to feed them.  
~*~  
4 days passed, but it felt like 4 weeks. I hadn't noticed the time, and went about my normal routine. I was folding laundry and watching a movie in the family room.

I was so emersed in folding and the movie, I hadn't heard the front door open. Aylee and Kenna did and they jumped up and ran, barking wildly.

"Aylee! Kenna! Stop it!" I shouted. They stopped and I continued folding. Dylan crept up behind me, quietly. I finished folding, pushed the basket aside and sat back. Dylan smirked and jumped over the back of the couch.

"So what are we watching?" He said, casually, slipping an arm around my waist. I jumped and turned to him. He looked at me and smiled. I screamed and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his neck. He laughed. "Take it you missed me?"

He held me tight and buried his face in my hair, inhaling. I wiggled on his lap and whined.

"Please...Missed is a severe understatement." I said. I pulled away, looking down at him. I kissed him deeply. He slid his hands over my legs and kissed me back.

"Mmm...I missed you too." He said. He smirked. "Is it sexy time now?"

I sat up and rolled my eyes. "Dylan, you're such a boy..." I giggled. Dylan laughed.

"It's been 4 days...Sue me." He said. I giggled and slid my hands into his hair.

"Can we just cuddle please?" I said, sliding my hands down his chest. "It's been four days. I've missed you."

Dylan chuckled, then nodded. I giggled and stood. Dylan stood, taking my waist, one hand holding the back of my head, and kissed me. I covered the hand on my waist and gripped his other wrist. Dylan looked at me and smiled. Then he took my hand.

"Come on." Dylan led me to our room. I giggled and followed him. Dylan flopped onto the bed and I flopped on top of him. "OOF!"

I giggled. "Sorry, baby." I kissed him. Then I snuggled into his neck. I laid half on top of him. He held me close, nuzzling my hair, inhaling again.

"Hmm...I missed that scent." He said. I giggled. I felt him smirk against my skin. "So did you hear back about that movie?"

I nodded as we kept both our eyes closed. "Mhm..." I said.

"And?" He asked.

"They decided to go with the other girl." I said.

"Aw. That's too bad, baby." He said. I opened an eye and looked at him.

"Yeah, right." I said, shutting my eye. Dylan chuckled.

"No, really, Rose." I giggled.

"Mmm...I did get another offer." I said. Dylan looked down at me.

"Really? For what?" He asked. I reached over and opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out the script.

"This ghost hunting movie. It's about this couple who go and debunk every case, but they wind up with a case that ends up being the real deal. It's pretty interesting." I said. Dylan nodded.

"Hmm. It sounds interesting. What part?" He asked.

"The main girl." I said. Dylan opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Really? Rose, that's great!" He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah. I hope I get it." I said.

"I do too. Who's supposed to be playing opposite you?" He asked. I giggled. "What?"

"Actually...My agent and your agent were both approached. They want us to play the main couple." I said. Dylan chuckled. I hit his chest, lightly. "At least read the script, first, before you turn it down."

"Yeah I guess. Maze Runner is pretty much over." He said, taking my script.

"This one is mine. Yours is waiting for you to call your agent, to say you're gonna do the movies. So don't ruin mine." I said, giggling and snuggling back into his side. He took it and opened it. "Hey...None of that. Cuddling."

Dylan chuckled and closed it, setting it aside. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I giggled and slid my hand over his cheek ad kissed him back.

"I missed you. I hate not being able to bring you." He said.

"I know. I love being on set. I miss it." I said. Dylan chuckled.

"Why are you so antsy to get back in? I'm always happy for a break." He said.

"I dunno. I just love it." I said. Dylan chuckled.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He said. I smiled.

"I know." I giggled. He held me close and nuzzled my hair. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his neck. Slowly, I fell asleep.

About 20 minutes later, Dylan grabbed the script and had begun reading it. After he read it, he fell asleep, the script open on his chest.  
~  
3 hours later, Dylan woke and I was gone. He groaned and stretched. He yawned and sat up, looking around. He sighed and got up. He heard me banging around in the kitchen and smirked. He got up and walked into the kitchen, going to me. He rested his hands on my hips and kissed my neck. I giggled and glanced at him.

"Hi." I said. Dylan chuckled.

"Hi. Why didn't you wake me?" He asked. I took a piece of meat I was cooking, and put it by his mouth. He chuckled and ate it. "Mmm. That's good."

"Thank you. It's my mom's recipe." I said. He nodded and rest his chin on my shoulder. "So did you like the script?"

"Yeah. It was good." He said. I turned off the burner and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So...? Will you do the movie with me?...Please...?" I asked, wiggling against him. Dylan smiled.

"Yeah. I suppose." He said, chuckling. I giggled. "I'll call my agent."

I squealed and jumped up, making him catch me. He chuckled and held me by my bum, as I let my legs hang down. I giggled and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Ok, put me down so I can finish dinner." I said. Dylan laughed and set me on my feet. He squeezed my butt, gently. I squeaked and gave him a look. "Go call your agent."

He chuckled and kissed me. I kissed him back and licked the tip of his nose. I giggled and pushed him away, gently. Dylan chuckled and pulled out his phone.  
~


	2. Chapter 2

3 days passed and we were having a party for celebrate our first movie together, the night before we left for filming. Tyler Posey and his fiance, Seana, were the first to show up.

I opened the door and smiled.

"Tyler! Hi!" I said, hugging him. "Seana. Hi. It's good to see you again."

"Hi, Rose. Is Dylan burning down the patio?" Tyler asked, chuckling. I laughed.

"Make sure he doesn't, please?" Tyler nodded, smirking, and went to the backyard. I turned to Seana. "Can you help me put out the food?"

"Yeah. Of course." She said. We went to the kitchen.

30 minutes passed and a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Tyler said. he went to the door and opened it. The other Tyler, Tyler Hoechlin, looked up and smirked. I turned.

"Ty, who is...?" I saw Tyler and screamed, running to him. "Tyler! You made it! Yay!"

I threw myself at him, hugging him. Tyler laughed, hugging me back.

"Of course, I made it. You and Dylan have your own movie? I brought booze." He joked. He set me down. I giggled.

"Man, now she's gonna be calling me 'Posey' all night..." Posey said. Tyler chuckled and shrugged.

"Come on." I said, shutting the door.

"Who else is here? Tyler asked.

"Just Posey and Seana." I said.

"Who else is showing up again?" Dylan asked.

"Um...Holland, Crystal, the twins, Daniel, Adelaide, Ian..."

"Ok, so the entire cast of Teen Wolf..." Dylan said, giving me a look. I giggled.

"Um...some of my castmates from 'Reign'...A few of my old friends...And...That's it." I said.

"You were on 'Reign'?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. A few episodes before I was killed off. It's how Adelaide and I knew each other. We played twins on 'Reign' as well." I said. Tyler nodded. "They should be here soon."  
~  
Over the next hour, everyone showed up and the party was in full swing. I had changed into my new dress. Black, lace strapless top with a dark red bottom, short sheer in front that got longer toward the back, with a small gold chain link belt.

I walked down the stairs and rejoined the party. Dylan saw me and came over to me.

"Hey, baby." He slipped an arm around my waist and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back.

"Hey. How is everything?" I asked, looking around.

"It's good. Everyone's here." He said.

"Good. And our two problem children?" I asked, giggling. Dylan laughed.

"They're behaving, surprisingly." He said, pointing. I looked and saw Aylee and Kenna lounging with Caitlin Stasey and Jenessa Grant...Who play Aylee and Kenna on Reign. I laughed.

"That's too funny...Did they tell you who they are?" I asked. Dylan nodded.

"Yeah. They did." I giggled.

"Where's Adelaide? I miss her." I said.

"I think she's with that Toby guy." He said. I smiled and took his hand, going to her.

"Adelaide!" I called. She turned and smiled.

"Rose!" She giggled. I giggled and hugged her. "How are you? It's been a long time."

"Too long. I've been good. Hi, Toby." I turned to Toby Regbo. Toby smiled.

"Hi. So this is the boyfriend?" Toby said, with a teasing smile. I giggled.

"Be nice...This is Dylan. Dylan, Toby." I said, as Dylan slipped an arm around me. I rested a hand on his chest. Dylan and Toby shook hands. I smiled. "How's filming going?"

"It's good. You're been watching, right?" Adelaide asked.

"Of course! How could I not?" I said.

"Yes...She forces me to watch..." Dylan teased. I giggled. "No, it's a good show."

"Oh, congrats on your movie." Adelaide said. I smiled.

"Thanks. We're really excited." I said, looking up and Dylan. He smiled and kissed my temple.

"Aw! You guys are just as cute as you are on Teen Wolf." Adelaide said. I giggled.

"Well, he is sexy..." I giggled. We all laughed. "I'll catch up with you guys late. I have to play hostess."

I hugged Adelaide and Toby, and me and Dylan walked off. We wandered around, talking with everyone. Finally, we sat down with Posey, Seana, Tyler and Holland.

"Ok, so you guys are gonna play ghost hunters?" Holland asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. Then we get this case and it turns out to be real. Like Paranormal Activity, Insidious real." I said.

"You just can't get away from the supernatural, can you?" Posey teased. Dylan made a face at him and smiled.

"It's actually an interesting plot." Dylan said. "I'm excited."

"Where are you gonna be filming?" Tyler asked.

"Ireland. We go to this castle and shit starts happening. It's gonna be fun." I said, smiling. Dylan chuckled and slid a hand over my leg. I smiled and leaned against him.

"What time do you leave?" Seana asked.

"Um...Like 12? Afternoon." Dylan said. "Oh, we need someone to watch the dogs while we're gone."

"I'll take them." Tyler said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Tyler." I said. I wiggled and giggled. "God, I'm so excited!"

Everyone laughed. I giggled. I rested my head on Dylan's shoulder and sat back, watching everyone. All of a sudden, as I looked around, I saw someone I didn't know. She was tall, slim and ghostly pale. Her hair was long, tangled, matted and dark. As I watched her, she turned to me and stared at me. I tapped Dylan's arm.

"Huh?" Dylan looked at me.

"Did...You invite her?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the girl. Dylan looked over and blinked.

"No...Why...Is she here? Is she one of your friends?" He asked.

"No. Of course not..." We looked at each other, then back at the girl, but she was gone.

"Ok, that was really weird..." Dylan said. I nodded.

"Seriously..."  
~  
The party ended at a tame 12 midnight. Tyler was the last to leave.

"So, be here at like 11 to pick up the girls, yeah?" I said, hugging him.

"Yeah. No problem." Tyler kissed my cheek then turned to Dylan and did their little handshake. I giggled. Tyler waved and went to his car. I shut the door and turned to Dylan.

"Bed...We have to be up in a few hours." I said. Dylan pulled me to him and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back. I slid my hands up his chest, over his shoulders, and up his neck, into his hair. Dylan grabbed the back of my knees and picked me up. I squeaked and giggled.

"After our own little party..." He said, slyly. I tilted my head back, giggling and groaned, looking down at him.

"Must you make it even harder to wake up than it's already going to be?" I asked, giggling. Dylan chuckled and kissed me, deeply. I kissed him back, sinking my hands into his hair, tugging, slightly. Dylan carried me up the stairs and to our room. He laid me on the bed and slid his hands up my sides, going under my dress.

I giggled as he pulled my dress down, slowly. Dylan smirked and leaned down to kiss me. I slowly slid my hands under his shirt, pushing it up. I pulled it off and slid my hands over his chest. Dylan pulled me closer, kissing down my neck. I sighed, sliding my fingers through his hair, arching my back. I wiggled completely out of my dress, leaving my in my strapless, black lace bra and matching panties. Dylan smirked, looking me over.

I giggled and slid my hands to his jeans, undoing his belt. He smirked and pulled his belt off. I giggled and pushed his jeans down and he kicked them off. I glanced down at his bulge and smirked.

"Well...Mr. Stilinski..." I teased. Dylan laughed and kissed me. He pulled me closer, pulling my panties down. I gasped into the kiss and pushed down his boxers. He pulled my leg over his hip and we both melted into each other.  
~


	3. Chapter 3

Around 5 in the morning, Dylan was woken by banging and crashing in the kitchen. He yawned and sat up.

"Rose? Baby?" Dylan got up and stumbled down the stairs, half asleep. "Baby, why are you up so early?"

His eyes were half open. He saw me standing, my back to him, at the stove.

"Rose? Rose, come back to bed. It's too early to be making breakfast." He watched me for a moment. He sighed and came over to me. "Baby..."

He touched my shoulder and drew back quickly.

"Whoa. Baby, are you okay? Jesus, you're like ice..." Since the shock of the cold woke him fully, and that he was closer, he saw water dripping from my hair. "Rose...Why are you all wet?"

He grabbed my arm to turn me to him. But the person standing in front of him wasn't me. He yelled, scrambling back, running into the island. He had no idea who she was, but her features were pale and sunken. Water dripped from her hair and off her face. Her dark hair was soaked and tangled. Her dress was blood-stained and ripped.

"Holy shit...Who...Who are you?" Dylan asked. The girl never spoke, but moved toward him, extending her arm. He leaned back, over the island, trying to get away from her. "Hey!"

"Dylan?" Dylan turned quickly and saw me standing in the doorway. I yawned and pulled my robe tighter. I tossed my hair out of my face and looked at him. He looked back, but the girl had vanished. His eyes widened and he was panting. He looked at me.

"Rose? Where were you?" He asked, fear thick in his voice.

"I...Was upstairs...Oh, my God. Baby..." I went to him. "Dylan, are you okay? Baby, you're white as a sheet..."

I cupped his face.

"Oh, my...You're freezing. Baby...What happened?" I asked, starting to really worry.

"I...I don't know I...Heard something and I came down...I...I thought it was you...It was...This dead girl. She...She was cold. She was soaking wet..." He said. I sighed.

"Oh, God. Baby...You're thinking too much into the movie...How many times have you read the script?" I asked, dropping my hands to his chest. He blinked.

"I'm not making this up, Rose! She was here in the kitchen! How do you not believe me?!" He shouted. I sighed.

"Dylan. You were either dreaming or sleepwalking. Why would you think I was down here? I was sleeping right on top of you..." I said. Dylan shook his head.

"I can't believe you don't believe me..." He said, pushing past me and going upstairs. I sighed.

"Dylan!" I called, turning to follow him. I turned and screamed, backing up quickly. The same girl me and Dylan had seen at the party, hours earlier, stood in front of me. The only difference, she was covered with blood. Dylan came rushing back.

"Rose? What's...HOLY SHIT!" Dylan shouted. The girl turned to him, staring at him. "Shit. Babe, come here."

"Yeah, okay...Fuck you, I'm not moving..." I said, staring at the girl.

"Rose! Just get over here." He said. He grabbed one of my iron cast skillets on the counter.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"It's iron right? You're not the only one who watches Supernatural in this house..." He said. The girl cocked her head, watching him. "Okay...slowly come towards me, babe."

"Are you insane?! There is a dead girl, bleeding out in our kitchen...I'm not moving, Dylan!" I whispered loudly.

"Rose. She's fixated on me. Come. Here." He said. He never took his eyes off the girl. He tossed the skillet into his left hand and held his right hand out toward me. "Rose."

I gasped and exhaled sharply, watching the girl. Slowly, I moved from my grip on the counter and moved toward Dylan. The second our hands clasped, the girl's head whipped toward me. I froze, gripping Dylan's hand. My breath caught in my throat.

Then she screamed. It was a loud, blood-curdling scream. I screamed and Dylan pulled me to his side.  
~  
Both me and Dylan sat straight up in bed. We were both panting, then looked at each other. I pushed my hair out of my face and touched his chest, then immediately pulled my hand back, my fingertips soaked in sweat.

"Um...I...Y..." I bit my lip, confused and scared. "Did...We...?"

"No. No, it couldn't have been..." He said. I nodded.

"Right. It's...It's not possible...Right?" I asked. Dylan sighed. I bit my lip and wrapped the sheets around me. Dylan laid back and rubbed his hands over his face. "What time is it?"

Dylan grabbed his phone and looked at it. He sighed.

"6:30." He said, putting his phone back down. I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear. I wiped his chest with part of the sheet and folded my hands on his chest, resting my chin.

"It was just a dream..." I said. He nodded and put an arm around me, resting it on my bare back.

"A more than bizarre dream..." He said.

"Let's just go back to sleep, ok? My alarm is set for 9:30. We still have 3 hours of sleep." I pushed his hair back and he looked down at me. I smiled, lightly, he smiled back. I moved up and kissed him, long and deep. He kissed me back, holding me tight. I smiled.

"I love you, Rose." Dylan said.

"I love you, too." I said. He slid a hand through my hair. I giggled as he looked at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"God. You're just so beautiful." He said. I giggled and rested my cheek on his chest, looking up at him.

"You're so corny..." I giggled. Dylan chuckled.

"I mean it. I couldn't have found the more perfect girl. I love you." He said. I slid my fingertips over his cheek.

"I know. I love you too, Dylan. You're everything I ever wanted, ever wished for." I said. He smiled and kissed me, holding me close. We broke apart. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head. We closed our eyes and fell back asleep.  
~  
3 hours later, we woke up, again, and finished packing. Aylee and Kenna knew we were leaving, so they began to make things difficult.

"Aylee! No, bad girl!" I said, ripping my pillow out of her mouth. She play-growled and grabbed my scarf from my suitcase. I grabbed her snout, gently. "Aylee. Drop it...Now."

Aylee whined and let go of the scarf. I took it and let go of her snout, petting her head.

"Be a good girl, Aylee." I said. She licked my hand. I kissed her head and set her on the floor. She yipped and scampered out of the room, going to find her sister, who was making equal trouble for Dylan. I sighed and zipped my last bag. I picked them up and brought them downstairs. "Dylan? Baby?"

"In here, babe." Dylan called from the family room. I went to him, leaning against the door frame. "Hey. All packed?"

I giggled. "Baby, your shows are gonna record. Posey and Seana are gonna watch the house." I said. Dylan gave me a look. I giggled.

"I'm deleting shows so there will be enough room." He said, smirking. I giggled. I went to him. He turned off the TV and turned to me.

"So...Mr. David Stafford...Are you ready to make a movie with your fabulously amazing girlfriend?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. Dylan chuckled and tossed the remote onto the couch, then rested his hands on my hips.

"Yes, Miss Akira Payne. I am." He said. We both laughed. He kissed me, I kissed him back. Then there was a knock at the door. Dylan groaned. I giggled.

"It's either Tyler or Posey and Seana." I said. I kissed his cheek and took his hand, going to the door. Dylan opened it and Tyler stood behind it. I smiled.

"Hey, Tyler." I said, hugging him. Tyler hugged me back.

"Hey, Rose. Dylan." Tyler and Dylan did their little handshake. I smiled and called the girls over.

"Aylee! Kenna! Here, girls!" I called. Their nails clicked madly on the floor as they raced toward us. Dylan chuckled, handing Tyler the girls' bags.

"Good luck, Tyler." Dylan said. Aylee and Kenna yipped all the way to Tyler, crashing into his legs.

"Ok. Ok! Aylee! Kenna! Calm down." I grabbed their leashes and collars. Their ears pricked when they heard their tags clink together. They rushed over to me and sat, their tails wagging, madly, in excitement. I giggled and strapped them up.

"Alright, Tyler. For 5 months...They're your problem." Dylan said. I hit his shoulder. Dylan laughed. Tyler chuckled and took the leashes as I gave them to him.

"Alright. I've got everything?" Tyler asked. Me and Dylan nodded.

"I think so. There's a list of their upcoming appointments for like, vet visits and groomers and stuff, in the bag." I said. Tyler nodded. I bent down and the girls jumped up, licking my face. I giggled and petted their heads. "Down, girls. You're staying with Tyler for a while."

I kissed their heads and hugged them. Dylan knelt down and gave them the same affection.

"Ok. Thanks again, Tyler. We really appreciate this." I said, standing. Dylan stood and slid an arm around my waist. Tyler nodded.

"No problem. It's lonely at home anyway." He chuckled. Me and Dylan smiled. "Alright well I'll get out of your hair so you guys can finish packing."

Tyler left with the girls. Dylan and me watched from the door as he loaded the girls and the bags into his car, got in and took off. We went back inside and shut the door.

"Well, we have a whole hour and a half before we have to leave." Dylan said. I giggled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, smirking. Dylan smirked and scooped me up. I squeaked and giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I do believe I am..." Dylan carried me to the couch and laid me down. "I'm going back to sleep."

I laughed and kissed him. "You read my mind, baby boy." I said. Dylan flipped me so his back was against the back cushion and I snuggled into his side, closing my eyes. Dylan closed his eyes and we fell asleep.  
~*~


	4. Chapter 4

2 hours later, we were packing up the taxi, on our way to the airport. I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat.

"God. Are you going to be doing this the entire flight, babe?" Dylan asked, gripping my leg, trying to hold me down.

"Hey!...I'm going to the Motherland. Fuck you." I said, giggling, pointing my finger at him. Dylan laughed and shook his head.

"God, you're so weird..." He said.

"Yes. But that's why you fell in love with me...I'm you." I said, pulling him closer and kissing him. He kissed me back, smirking. I giggled and linked my arm through his, and resting my hand between his thighs, rubbing my thumb over the seam of his jeans. I rested my head on his shoulder, he rested his head on mine. "No, but I'm really excited. We start filming in two days and we get to go sight seeing. I talked to the director. He said he'd let us stay a night at my family's farm."

Tears pricked my eyes. I had been to Ireland once before, but it was a short trip. It had been about 5 years since my grandpa had died. A true Irishman. His death devastated me and my family. Internally, over the years I realized what a mistake I made with my grandfather. Only a few months before his death, did I actually start becoming interested in that side of the family. Most of my life had been dedicated to my Nonny and my Italian heritage. I guess I thought I'd have longer with my grandpa than I did. To this day, it hurt me.

A stray tear trickled down my cheek. Dylan saw and wiped it away, cupping my chin and making me face him. I sniffed, sitting up and wiping my face, carefully as to not ruin my makeup. Dylan sighed.

"Baby...Rose. Hey." He turned my head toward him. "It's okay. He would be so proud of you."

I smiled. Dylan had only met him a few times before he died. And he knew how much he meant to me. Hearing him say this made it worse, and more tears came.

"Damnit..." He chuckled, pulling me closer and holding me. I giggled and sniffed, wiping my face. "That was supposed to make you feel better. Not worse."

"No, I know. It's just...It's hard. Still." I said. Dylan kissed my temple.

"I know, babe. But we get to stay longer this time." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." I said. Dylan slid his hand over my legs, pulling me closer. I put my legs over his and snuggled into his side. We settled in for the rest of the ride.  
~  
We got into the airport, checked our bags and got onto the plane. We sat alone in first class and settled in for the 10 hour flight. After about the first 3 hours, Dylan fell asleep. I pushed him aside, lightly and put in my headphones to watch Netflix. I had watched about 3 movies, when I began to drift off myself. I turned off my movie, but left my headphones in. Slowly, I fell asleep.

An hour later, I woke to music blasting in my ears. I gasped, loudly, sitting up straight and ripping my headphones out of my ears. I sighed and rubbed my face. I looked at my iPad and saw my One Direction playlist was playing. I sighed and turned the music off and turned off my iPad. I shifted and sat back, looking around. I looked at Dylan and shook him gently.

"Dylan? Baby. Baby wake up." I said. I leaned over and kissed his shoulder. "Dylan."

I tugged on his shoulder. His head rolled around and I screamed, getting out of my seat. His eyes were dark, his face pale and bloodied. He looked like he had been strangled, then cut up. I kept screaming, but no one came to help. Finally, I ran. I ran to go back to coach to grab someone, but it was empty. I looked around, confused.

"Hello?!" I screamed. "Somebody?! ANYBODY!"

I started to panic. Tears streamed down my face. I kept turning and turning trying to see if I had just missed someone and someone would walk in at any point. I pushed my hands into my hair, tugging gently, panicking.

"God...What the hell is going on?!" I screamed. I turned and suddenly, someone stood in the doorway. She was dressed as a flight attendant, but her hair was dark and very long. I slowly walked closer to her. "Excuse me? Hello? Can you help me?"

As I got closer I saw water start dripping down. I stopped. I had seen this girl before. She was the same girl that was in our kitchen in mine and Dylan's oddly shared dream. I hadn't yet seen her face, but I knew it was her. Slowly, I started moving toward her again. My hand shaking, I reached a hand out to her shoulder. I barely touched her and she turned and screamed. I screamed and moved back. She kept screaming. Her jaw extended, inhumanly. Her eyes turned pitch black, then sunk into her face, turning her eyes into black holes. Blood poured from them. Her head turned. Around and around and around and around.

My screaming got louder as I started to descend into full panic. The girl, her head still turning, walked toward me. My eyes widened and I stumbled back. I fell and crawled backwards trying to get away from the girl. I had managed to get a decent length away, when she stopped. Stopped screaming, stopped spinning, stopped walking. I sat there, panting, watching the girl. We watched each other for a moment. Then she rose, hovering over the floor. My breath hitched as I watched her. Suddenly, without hesitation, she screeched and flew straight at me. I screamed and covered my head.  
~  
I screamed and burst out of my seat. Dylan shouted and jumped, falling off his seat and onto the ground, hard. I stood, leaning against the back of the chair in front of me, holding my chest, breathing hard. Dylan's head popped up over the armrest.

"Now who's thinking too much into the script?" Dylan said, folding his arms to rest on the armrest. I looked at him, fearful with tears in my eyes. Dylan's whole attitude changed. "Oh, my God. Rose, what is it?"

He stood, quickly, and came toward me. I covered my mouth and started to cry. Dylan pulled me to him, holding me tight. A stewardess came rushing in.

"Is everything alright?!" She asked, in a panic. Dylan looked at her. I peeked out from behind Dylan's shoulder. For a brief second, I saw the girl again on her face. I gripped Dylan's arm to keep myself in control. To remind myself I wasn't in my dream, this was real life, and that was all it was. A dream.

"Yes. We're fine. She just had a really bad nightmare. Sorry." Dylan said. I nodded, trying to pull myself together.

"I'm...I'm sorry. Just...Really scary movies plus a slight fear of flying...Not a good mix for dreams." I lied. The stewardess looked between us, then sighed and left. Dylan looked down at me.

"What the hell?" He asked, cupping my face. I shook my head.

"Don't...Not now." I said. I moved away from him, going back to my seat. Dylan followed me and sat next to me in his seat.

"Baby..."

"No...I just want to forget it. It was just a dream.." I said. I sat back and sighed. Dylan watched me. I looked at him. "Baby, I promise I'm ok."

I gave him a soft smile and kissed him softly. He smiled and cupped my cheek. "I love you, Rose." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said. I snuggled into his neck and sighed. Dylan pulled out his iPad and unlocked it, opening the Netflix app. We settled in for the rest of the flight.  
~  
We finally touched down at Dublin Airport and started to gather our bags and head out. In order for us to be able to go to my family's farm, we had to check in at the hotel and with our director. Once we had all our bags, we got into the car and headed toward the hotel.

"So are you gonna tell me about the dream?" He asked, softly. I sighed and leaned against him.

"It was that girl again." I said. I looked up at him.

"The girl from our dream? Still fucking weird by the way..." He asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. And that's not the part that scared me..." I said, looking away. Dylan shifted and watched me.

"Then what?" Dylan asked. I teared up and didn't look at him. "Rose, what happened?"

I looked at him. "You were dead." I said. Dylan's face took on one of surprise.

"O-Oh..." He said. I nodded.

"Look...It scared the hell out of me. I don't ever want to lose you...And...It felt real..." I said. Dylan held me tighter.

"You'll never lose me. Do you hear me? I'm not going anywhere." A playful smile danced on his lips. "You're stuck with me, baby."

I giggled and moved my face closer to his. Dylan chuckled, pulling me into his lap. "What would I do without you?" I asked. Dylan smirked.

"Crash. Burn. Cry..." He teased. I giggled and kissed him. We stayed snuggled until we got to the hotel.  
~  
We reached the hotel, Airport Orchard B&B, and checked in. We went up to our floor, which had been rented out to the entire cast and crew of the movie. We went to our room and set our bags down, then went in search of our fearless leader, a.k.a. J.J. Abrams. We found him in his room, going over the storyboards. Dylan and I stood in the doorway, waiting for him to finish. Finally he looked up, pushing his glasses back and smiling.

"There they are! The stars of the show!" J.J. said. He stood and started clapping. Everyone else chuckled and clapped along with him. Me and Dylan chuckled, smiling and walked in. "Ah. Finally. Dylan. Rose. Good to see you. Good to see you. Sit. Sit."

Dylan sat in one of the chairs and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I giggled and draped my arms around his neck.

"Okay. So you two are going to stay _ONE_ night at your family's farm, Rose?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I know how to get there and everything. My family left the keys. We'll leave as soon as we're done here and be back tomorrow by like, 12." I said. J.J. nodded.

"Alright. Alright. Sounds good. Tomorrow we're going to go to our first location, so I need you both here on time at 1." J.J. said. I chewed my lip.

"Then we'd had better leave earlier. Depending on traffic, it takes a good hour and a half to get back." I said, looking at Dylan.

"Are you driving up and back yourselves?" J.J. asked.

"We planned to. But if you want to send someone with us, there's room enough at the house." Dylan said.

"Yeah. I'd rather have one of our native crew members go with you. Just so you don't get lost." J.J. said. We all chuckled.

"Understood." I said.

"Alright. So..."  
~  
J.J. went on for about 2 more hours, going over how long we'd stay in which places, the weather conditions, safety precautions, etc. Finally, he let us all go. Me and Dylan went back to our room and packed smaller bags to take up to Stradone with us. Once we were packed, me and Dylan, and our native, Jack, headed out to the car and started toward the farm. It was about an hour's drive, so me and Dylan got cozied up for the chilly drive.

"So. Miss Rose?" Jack asked. "Yer family's from Ireland?"

I smiled. "Just the Brady side. My grandpa and his sisters. My grandma is Scottish." I said. Jack nodded.

"Been to Ireland before? Or is this the first time?" He asked.

"No. I've been before. but I didn't get to stay long." I said.

"Ah. Why was that?" He asked. I bit my lip, staying silent. Dylan looked down at me.

The last time I was in Ireland was for my grandfather's funeral. Of sorts. He had been cremated, but we took some of his ashes and brought them to Ireland and spread them across the property.

"Um...We were only here for a day...We came to the farm to spread my grandpa's ashes." I said. Jack's demeanor changed instantly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, lass." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Once we got to the farm, I immediately pulled out my camera and started taking pictures. Before Jack left, me and Dylan got a selfie or two with him. We went inside to set our things down and get settled. It was late, so we immediately went to bed. We had no idea what we were in store for the next day.  
~*~


End file.
